Left to Rot
by BloodSpiltOnPureSoil
Summary: Foxy was always the sideshow. The dinky sidekick. The fool to the King's parade. Even now he still is, but he's all alone in the cold. Until he meets the new Night watcher...Sorry for the bad summery I swear the story is better. Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Blood here! I thought I would write an Fanfic for Five Nights at Freddy's and so here it is! Sadly enough I find Foxy Adorable so I had to write about him. Please review so I can see if I should continue or not. Bye!**

_"Cold...So cold...I know it's warm out there...even if __he__ is out there...one look won't hurt..."_ The beaten snout of an anamontronic fox peeked out of the battered curtains, the joints in it's neck squeaking from all it's years of stillness. His crimson eyes moved around in their sockets, the whirring becoming louder by the second. He slowly emerged, shuffling forward, the steelworks beneath his battered coat straining to move again. The eyepatch lifting slowly from it's comfortable spot revealed his other eye, equally bright. The clanging of pans echoed nearby and the Fox shut his eyes, groaning, knowing what was coming next.

"Oi!" A yellow chick appeared around the corner, a pink bib was attached to her chest, reading,"Let's eat!" in capital letters. She walked over quickly, flapping what seemed to be some tattered wings,"Ey everyone! Foxy's finally out of his hole!" She smiled, showing her unsettling human-like teeth, though it wasn't a kind smile, no, nothing of the sort. The thudding of pawsteps nearby sounded and a bear came around the corner, it's blue eyes flaring with menace,"Ah! Took you a while!"

Foxy began to back off, the bit of torn fur hanging off his chest,"Please...My joints are freezing up, Soon I won't be able to move, don't make me do _it_ again...please Freddy, Chica..." Freddy walked forward, shoving the Fox back onto the stage,"You made us stay on that bloody stage _all_ day, now it's your turn, you get to stay on that stadge _allll _day and night." Chica laughed, waddling forward,"May I have a turn Freddy?" The bear turned, looking at Chica, before lifting a paw and gently running it down her back,"Go ahead." Foxy's slack jaw came up as far as it would go, forming slurred words,"I was the sideshow while you got all the attention! That guy came up to me, telling me I was the ugliest and most unrealistic fox ever, sneering always about you Freddy! I taught him a lesson!"

Freddy shook his head,"You always were the ignorant type Foxy, go on Chica, I'm tired of trying to translate his words." Chica waddled forwards and raised her wing, grabbing Foxy by the jaw. She pushed it forwards, till it was as far as it would go and let go, it snapping back in postion with the grinding of metal against metal. He stumbled even further back, screeching loudly, the back of his head banging against the wall. Even as his vision began to blur the sound of Freddy's wild chuckles and Chica's taunts echoed in the Fox's ears.

**Well that was the first chapter, I'll be doing the position of Mike next, seeing how he reacts to this scene. Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Trying to get away from the Mosters

**Oh my gosh, thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. I thought I would post the next chapter now because of all the feedback, Special thank you to ****Virgofox28**** for the first review. Now I'm sure you just want the story so here it is. Oh and by the way, as we never really see Mike, I'm just writing what I imagine him to look like. **

A young man sat in a darkened room, sweat mixed with tears staining his cheeks,"Four more hours...only four more...'till I can get outta this hell hole." He was rather attractive, even in this position, with short dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes, tall, though with a long scar down his cheek. He was wearing the everyday security nightman suit, with the torch in his pocket for emergencies. Infront of him were some posters, most scribbled quickly, obviously by a young children, the other was professionally made, depicting the three monsters he had to watch on this, cold, fearful nights.

On the man's lap was a small laptop, with a sticky note taped to it that read,"Mike." Mike lifted up the screen of the laptop, quickly clicking to the stage and he groaned, though extremely quietly,"Chica and Freddy are gone..._where_ though..." He closed his eyes tightly with frustration and fear, slowly moving the mouse to click on Pirate's cove. Opening it slowly he saw the curtains drawn and saw no Foxy. That's when the pawsteps started.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" the man reached over to hammer the close door when the dulled fur of Foxy appeared, his slack jaw showing his long pointed fangs and his eye patch was up, showing both his eyes. Mike did what the telephone guy had told him, go limp. He slackened his jaws, rag dolling into his seat, trying to keep his breathing as shallow as possible as he hung his arm limply over the chair. He tried to repress a shiver as the fox walked closer to him, the sound of his metal legs rubbing against each other But Mike's breaking point was when he felt the Fox's soft, cold paws against his ribs.

Mike screeched loudly, kicking and pushing randomly at the Fox, eventually kicking the weak spot, Foxy's legs. The Fox went backwards, his mouth still slung open in a surprised expression, he stumbled against the wall, pulling down most of the posters as he went. Mike kicked against the floor, going as back as possible into the corner, shivering in fear, tears running down his face, whispering,"Please...please no..." Mike began to shiver even more wildly as Foxy groaned, pulling himself to his paws, face pulled that showed his obvious discomfort. Foxy growled loudly and lent against the wall, glaring at Mike,"Well, I see the others haven't got you yet, I've got half a mind to do it myself but, as you can see," the fox paused pointing to himself, mostly the spots that were damaged,"I don't have the strength."

Mike sighed loudly in relief, and pulled out his flashlight, shining it into the corridors, making sure Chica wasn't there,"So, your saying, you can't stuff me into a suit?" Foxy nodded shortly, still struggling to stay standing,"But they can, so I better get out of here before they catch me," the fox used his paws to struggle out of the room. Mike sat there for a moment and then said softly,"Why did you come here then?" Foxy turned his head, eyepatch coming down,"To get away from the monsters that live in this hell hole of a restaurant."


	3. Behind the Security is the unknown

**Hello once again everyone, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I decided to try and make this a long chapter, per your reviews. Well, I hope you enjoy, see you when I see you! **

Foxy's tail disappeared from the office, swaying gently as he walked, though most of it's fur had long ago fallen of from the amount of negligence. He put his paw up against the wall, taking shaky steps yet again, Mike's blow hadn't really helped in that factor. He stumbled down the corridor, trying to stay as quiet as possible, though he knew that it wouldn't be that long till he had to come out into the heat again.

He sighed softly using his free paw to try and hold up his jaw, muttering softly to himself,"Yarr, me mates, never fear, your friend Foxy is here." He shut his eyes and went back, to before the bite, before the pain, before the shop was branded with Freddy's name. He was standing on the stage Freddy and his band of monsters now stood, looking nearly brand-new, his fur gleamed in the light, he wore a smug grin on his face as he preformed for the young children, each screaming in delight. 'But those days are over.' and with a simple thought, the golden memory dissipated back into the corners of his memory bank.

Finally, the comforting sight of Pirate bay came into sight and Foxy picked up his pace, then he felt a cold dread through his mind, the cameras were off, that meant Freddy or Chica could be anywhere, but Bonnie was relatively predictable so he didn't have to worry about her. He muttered, staring at the deactivated camera,"Your not the only one who's trapped here, though I guess you get to go home." and with that, the Fox climbed back onto the stage, pulling the curtains so they covered the stage and hung his sign before climbing back into his 'home', per say.

-–-

The sound of the 6 o'clock chiming was a life saver for Mike, though it did make him nearly jump out of his skin. He gathered up his pitiful things, a remainder of a sandwich, a tattered jacket and his torch, then, on second thought, pulled out his torch again, walking down the dimly lit hallways towards the exit. "Well shit, that was a close one tonight." he walked towards the door, pulling the key out of his pocket as he saw the owner of the deadly 'family' pizza place. The man grinned and pushed his paycheck into Mike's hand as he walked,"Well done." Mike smiled weakly and began to walk home, flicking the gunk out from under his nails. He looked at the measly sum on the paper and sighed,"Better then nothing I guess, pretty soon I'll be able to pay for mother's surgery."

Mike looked up at the brightening sky, his worn sneakers rubbing against the cement. He approached a house, it's garden overgrown and the roof in a shabby state, it's tiles sliding off and the paint on the walls peeling. He pushed the wooden door open, it squealing and almost needing to be forced open.

He walked into the dimly lit house, the carpet was stained, some blood, some other unknown waters. The wallpaper was peeling and it showed the inner wall, most chewed away. He stepped over the bucket where the roof was gone and walked into the tiny kitchen. The kitchen was relatively well looked after, the tiling clean, stove wiped down and looking relatively alright, where I fridge normally was there was a tiny freezer and there was a small table in the middle of the room with 3 legs instead of 4.

He dumped his stuff onto the table and walked into the the 3 rd room of the 3 rooms, the other being the bathroom. In that room was a mattress on the floor, it was bare, apart from some sheets that covered only half the bed. Underneath the sheets there was a woman, her face was scrunched in obvious pain, even while she slept, she was around 48 and was extremely skinny. Mike walked over and run his hand through her hair, crouching down,"Hello Mother."


	4. Friends?

**Aren't you guys special, two chapters in a day, maybe even three if I can get around to it.**

Foxy lied behind the curtains, sitting in a human-like position with his paws around his bare legs, shivering. The occasional sound as a customer came in became more frequent as the small sliver of light that came from between his curtains became bigger and time progressed. Soon Bonnie, Freddy and Chica had a crowd and their songs started, echoing loudly in Foxy's ears. The curtains were quicky drawn and Foxy quickly spred his legs forward, sitting in a straight, robotic position.

Two older children climbed onto the stage, whispering to each other, staring at Foxy with sneers. They walked forward, one looked around 14 years old, tall, male, short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The other was around 16 and was short, female, long pale brown hair and pale green eyes.

The female stepped forward, so she shadowed the sitting Foxy, then motioned for her friend to come over,"It's true, there really is a old robot back here, pretty stingy though..." The boy walked forward, prodding the fox in the stomach roughly with his shoe. Foxy bit back the urge to move, imagining being able to grit his fangs.

"Ey Joey, look at this," the girl grabbed the loose bit of fur on Foxy's chest and tugged it for emphasis, grinning slightly as the gash became bigger. The door jingled and the tired face of Mike appeared, slightly early then normal.

Mike sighed loudly, staring at the managers office and began to walk through the store, but stopped mid-step, looking over at where the kids were tormenting Foxy. He started in a fast walk towards them,"Hey! Your not allowed in there!" The two kids looked up, saw him in his suit with a stone face and his fists clenched, and quickly ran off in the direction of a small family. Mike narrowed his eyes, walking over to where Foxy sat, though he had a stone face, his eyes displayed something different, sadness and fear.

He muttered, starting to pull the curtains shut,"They didn't hu- I mean, uh, break something did they?" Foxy tilted his head slightly, unsure of why he cared. "Well? I don't exactly have time to stand here, also, it kind've looks strange." Foxy shook his head and then whispered, relaxing from his sharp stance,"I'm fine."

Mike nodded and began to back up, pulling the curtains shut when Foxy raised his paw,"Wait." Mike raised an eyebrow,"Yes?" Foxy tilted his head,"Friends?" Mike smiled slightly and then nodded,"Friends."


	5. Death is always there, even if hidden

Mike pulled the curtains shut and began to walk towards the main office, where the owner of the shop sat, he was a large man, he wore a tight business suit and he had strange different colored eyes, one a pale amber the other a dark amber. He had short hair and almost always had a smile plastered to his face.

He knocked on the door and waited till the deep, nasally voice of the manager sounded,"Come in." Mike grabbed the cold door handle and gritted his teeth, muttering to himself,"He owes me it...and mum needs it..." He twisted the handle, walking into the lush office. The carpet was thick and soft, the walls were decorated neatly with new wallpaper and there was a comfortable recliner behind a desk. Brock, the owner of Freddy's, was spread comfortably across the recliner,"Yes Mike?"

Mike looked up at him, wringing his hands nervously,"I was wondering... could I maybe have a raise? We really need the money, the doctors say mom is," Mike began to choke up,"Close to her time if she doesn't have this surgery..." Brock sighed and reclined into his chair,"I just can't do that Mike.." He stepped forwards, clenching his fists,"You don't understand, I don't just want that money I need it..." Brock shook his head,"The business just doesn't get enough money, we're hardly keeping you on." he growled, making it sound more like a threat then a statement. Brock stood, glaring at Mike,"If you'll excuse me, I have to go shut the shop."

Mike flopped down into his chair, putting his laptop onto his legs. He grumbled to himself, spinning his torch around in his spare hand while using the other hand to check everyone was in their spot. Mike sighed loudly in relief when he saw everyone was still in their spots, now to check Foxy. He changed the camera to Foxy's stage, where he was sitting on the edge of the stage, looking up at the camera, both eyes revealed. Foxy stood, seeing the camera activated and began to walk towards the office, though he was still unsteady. Mike flicked back to the stage, where now only Freddy and Chica stood,"Well Shit, Bonnie is up." Foxy stuck his head in, walking in slowly,"What's wrong?" Mike jabbed his finger to the screen, pointing to the empty spot,"Bonnie is up." Foxy padded over, tilting his head so he could see the small screen. The light shone on Foxy's fur, making it light up like before the bite, shimmering brightly.

Mike looked over at Foxy, grabbing his torch and shining it out into the corridors to make sure Bonnie isn't there. "Hey Foxy?" Mike looked over at the Fox that was still staring at his screen in fascination, narrowing his own eyes to see. He turned his head away from the screen, tilting his head,"Yes?" Mike shuffled his feet,"Uh, could you, give me a little space, your kinda right on top of me..." Foxy backed up,"Sorry, I haven't interacted with humans in a while...a bit rusty I guess," he rubbed the back of his head, sitting back near the dashboard where he fell yesterday.

The sound of pawsteps marked Bonnie's approach and Mike slammed the door shut, nearly trapping her paw in the door, she screeched and banged on the door a couple of time before bouncing away. Foxy looked over at Mike, seeing the fear on his face,"Why do you do this job if you could die?" Mike sighed, his shoulder slumping,"I need the Money, my mother has lung cancer and no-one will hire me apart from Brock, so it's either let my mother die a painful death or work here," Mike flicked through the cameras before continuing,"But I make my mother think I'm working at the local Market, so she doesn't worry." Foxy nodded thoughtfully, curling his tail around himself before he looked up at the clock,"4 o'clock."

Mike nodded,"Can I ask you a question now Foxy?" He looked back at Mike, flicking his ear,"Okay." Mike sat back in his chair, staring at a poster just above Foxy's head,"Did you really bite off someone's Frontal lobe?" Foxy lifted a paw to his jaw, trying to make his words less slurred,"Yes, but before you judge, he deserved it." Mike nodded and the pair sat in silence for a while, Foxy occasionally coming over to look at Mike's screen until the clock chimed 6 o'clock. Mike sat up,"Quiet night tonight, strangely quiet..." Foxy nodded and struggled to his paws,"I better go back to my spot, before Brock comes in." Mike nodded and grabbed his things,"Want to walk together?" Foxy smiled and nodded, beginning to walk down the hallway with Mike, feeling more safe for the first time in many years.

Mike stood at the door of his house, looking up at the rising sun, trying to pull his key out of his pocket. Eventually he managed to get his key in and push the door open, walking through the ruined hallway. He dropped his stuff on the uneven table, walking into their bedroom. He crouched down to check on his mum, but it was completely silent in the house apart from the drip, drip, drip of water running into the buckets. His mother's breathing had stopped, her eyes misty, her face twisted in pain. Mike's mother was dead.


	6. Come get me F-----ers

**Just a warning, Mike drops the F bomb in this chapter, he is steeeaaammmmeddd**

Mike clutched his dead mother's body to his chest, running his hand through her hair as he cried silent tears. He shook with anger at himself, for not being more forceful to Brock. He sat there for countless hours, blaming himself and whispering apologies to his mother, before he stood, clutching his mom gently, as if she would shatter if he held her too tight. He put her back onto the bed gently, promising to be back soon and walked into the kitchen, flinging open a cupboard and searching around until he pulled out a jar of money.

It was a decent amount of money, in a large, old coffee jar, labeled with a peeling sticky note,"For mom's surgery." He walked back into the bedroom, still clutching the jar and then picked up his mom's limp body wrapping her in her sheets, walking into the back garden, that had since overgrown. Over by the corner, there stood a grave, marked with the words,"Steve Lop, Father, Loyal Security Man." Mike put his mother down gently on the ground and began to dig beside the other grave, a painfully slow process.

Eventually, when it was just past midday, there was a deep hole, deep enough and big enough for a body. Mike picked up his mother gently, biting back tears as he put her down into the grave, placing the jar of money beside her, muttering a silent thank you, before starting to pile the sand and dirt in. Eventually, after a long day of work, the grave was completely filled, and Mike was standing just before the end of the grave, looking down. He looked around, stone faced and went back inside, grabbing his keys off the bench. He marched down the pathway to Freddy's, for the final time.

Mike pushed past Brock, ignoring his fake smile and surprised look as he fell back against his shiny car. He pushed the door open, shooting a death glare in the direction of the playing band, sticking his finger up at them, he brushed past Foxy's stage, anger radiating from him like heat from a blazing inferno. He stormed into his office, slamming the board with the posters as hard as he could, sending the newly pinned posters scattered. Finally he slumped into his chair, glaring at the clock.

Foxy peeked out from between the curtains, hearing the clammer from the office, looking over at the band, thinking to himself,"Wonder what got up his nose..."  
Mike slammed his fist impatiently against the arm of the chair, flicking through the screens,"Come get me fuckers, Come on, come get me!" At that very moment Freddy began to move, swiftly making his way towards the office.

Mike grinned and waited, sitting back and shutting his eyes, hearing the sound of Freddy's jingle come closer and closer and closer still till it was in the room, right infront of Mike. He felt the bear's paws close in on his waist and he grinned, waiting, waiting to see them again, waiting for the pain that would end all of his pain.


	7. Why?

Mike winced slightly as the Bear's grip tightened, lifting Mike from the chair. He was limp in Freddy's paws, though not as limp so Freddy didn't think he was an empty suit. His legs dangled over the chair, knocking it occasionally with his feet. Freddy began to dash down the hallway, to the closet where all the back-up suits were, Mike now slung over his shoulder. Mike began to hiss insults, trying to straighten himself up so he didn't have a mouthful of dirty, fake fur. Finally the sound of Freddy slowing down and pushing open a door signalled Mike's wish was soon to be fulfilled.

Mike felt himself being lifted above a suit, when he was suddenly dropped, not forced, NEXT to the suit. Screeches began to fill the room and the clatter of masks and hanging suits sounded loudly. Mike looked up, to see Foxy and Freddy fighting. The bear had his paws on Foxy's arm and was tugging at it harshly while Foxy had his sharp fangs around Freddy's other arm. Foxy hissed at Mike, using his foot to motion for him to run. Mike stood, shaking his head and began to search for a weapon while avoiding the fighting pair. In the corner there was a screwdriver for repairs of the machines and Mike rushed over, adrenalin beginning to take effect, the feeling fizzling like electricity down his body.

He rushed over when the horrible sound of metal rubbing against each other filled his ears and Foxy's distorted cry filled the store, making Mike wince. Freddy had managed to pull the arm free and had grabbed Foxy's jaw again, tugging it even further down then before. Mike leaped onto Freddy's back and plunged the screwdriver into the mechanics between the his head and his shoulders and Freddy let go, wheeling back against the wall, crushing Mike.

Foxy tumbled to his knees, his jaw hanging lim against his chest, a few wires sticking out from between the jaw end and chin. Freddy fell face forward, growling and twitching. Mike kicked Freddy, hissing insults at him as he pulled the screwdriver out of his works. He rushed over to Foxy, sitting down beside him. Mike winced, looking at the jaw, holding the screwdriver in his hand,"I might be able to fix it so you can speak again, but you have to stay still."

Foxy nodded slightly and began to sit still as Mike worked on his jaw, reconnecting wires and fixing broken joints. Eventually, Mike sat back,"Try speaking." Foxy nodded,"Test." Mike nodded, looking at his handy-work, then he frowned, looking down at the fox,"Why did you risk your lif- I mean..no, Life is the right word...why did you risk your life for me?" Foxy, smiled weakly, able to smile now since Mike fixed his jaw,"Friends help each other don't they?" Mike nodded, sliding over to sit beside him,"Friends help each other and, well, I guess we could consider each other good friends."


	8. To hell with this

Mike shook his head, sighing loudly, the fleeting happy moment dissipating,"This doesn't change anything Foxy...soon I'll have no home, no relatives, no friends, apart from you, there's nothing much to live for really..." Foxy frowned, swirling his ears around, looking down at the twitching Freddy,"I-I don't know how to reply to that...it's been a while I guess...I'm a bit rusty with people I guess." Mike smirked slightly,"It's so cold how you say that word,'people', though I suppose you've had some bad experiences with my kind."

Foxy frowned,"Does that bother you?" Mike shrugged,"Even if it did, I wouldn't tell you, I don't have the right to judge, since you just saved me, even if I didn't want it." Foxy frowned deeper,"But shouldn't we be honest?" He turned to Foxy,"Sometimes, even if it hurts to keep it to ourselves, it's better for the people or things involved." The fox shut his eyes, seeming to whisper something to himself,"I think I understand..."

Mike shut his eyes,"Do you mind if we just sit in silence for a while, I really need to think?" Foxy seemed startled then shook his head, putting his paw on Mike's shoulder,"No." Mike looked up, furrowing his eyebrows,"What do you mean,'no'?" Foxy, curled his paw around his shoulder,"Because I want to talk, we need to talk." Mike sighed, slumping his shoulders, looking defeated,"Fine, what is it you want to talk about?" Foxy curled his legs up, pulling his tail around his bare legs with his free paws,"What was going through your mind, 'ya know, before your, ah...attempt? I guess?"

Mike looked over at Foxy, opening his eyes,"My parents, my life, my father's funeral, working here with you and then finally what it would feel like, entering the next realm I guess." Foxy nodded, eyes wondering into his mind,"Got any questions for me?" Mike bit his lip, thinking until he finally got a decent question,"How long have you been at Freddy's?" It was Foxy's turn to have his shoulders slump, sadness,regret and hurt creeping into his expression,"A very long time, before this place had Freddy's name branded across it's face." Mike tilted his head, curiosity getting the better of him,"What was the place called before Freddy?" Foxy smiled light heartedly, taking his paw off of Mike's shoulder,"The Pirate's pizzeria."

Mike snorted lightly,"Original." Foxy shrugged,"It fitted at the time, since I was the main attraction." He raised an eyebrow, looking at the fox,"Really?" He shrugged, looking across at Mike,"Don't you believe me?" Mike pushed Foxy's shoulder gently,"Of course I believe you." Foxy winced in pain, pulling sharply away from Mike's push,"Ugh, Fight with Freddy, remember?" Mike winced, seeing his friend's pain,"Oh, right, sorry, want me to take a look?" Foxy nodded, showing a weak smile,"That would be appreciated," he lifted his injured arm towards Mike, trying to keep still.

Mike began to work on the arm, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Foxy looked down at him, wincing,"You know the strange thing about us?" Mike kept his eyes on his work,"I can name a few," Foxy rolled his eyes then continued,"We feel pain, physically and emotionally, though we can feel other emotions too, lonely ness, fear, panic, rage," Foxy paused, peeking at where Mike was poking around,"Even love...if we find the right robot or person." Mike furrowed his eyebrows, hair falling over his face, though he didn't notice in his state of deep concentration, then his ears caught up to his mind and he rubbed the back of his neck, a slight pinkish hue colouring his cheeks,"Uh, I think your arms better."

Foxy lifted his arm, moving it around, though he was still looking at Mike,"Wow, your pretty good." Mike sat back then looked down at Foxy, standing and holding his hand out,"Need help getting up?" Foxy took his hand in his paw and tried standing, though he only succeeded in tripping forward, sending them both sprawling on the floor on top of one another. Mike blushed a bright pink and Foxy looked away, though he was smiling slightly. Mike sighed, Foxy's fur felt so real, so soft and his personality was just too real to have been programmed like a simple toy,"Oh to hell with it!" Mike grabbed Foxy's snout and turned it gently, pressing his lips against the fox's lips, eyes blazing into his.


	9. Oh, but am I really that different?

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I really just wanted to get something up**

Foxy rolled over, pushing Mike off, eyes large with confusion and surprise,"Mike, what was the hell was that?!" Mike frowned stuttering,"I-I'm sorry..I know I was...I'm-" Foxy cut him off,"Seriously what the hell was that?" Mike stared at Foxy,"You mean you have no idea what so ever what that was?" Foxy frowned,"That's what I'm saying." Mike nodded, muttering to himself,"Maybe it's better you don't know...," then he coughed, clearing his thought,"Don't worry about it Foxy."

Foxy nodded, standing quickly when the clock began to chime 6 O'clock and Mike growled,"Shit! What are we going to do with Freddy?" Foxy hauled the bear onto his back,"Put him back on the stage?" Mike nodded and began briskly walking through the halls, towards the stage. They placed him in his normal spot then Mike looked over at Foxy, a frown plastered on his face,"See you tonight I guess." Foxy nodded, climbing onto his stage,"Yeah, see you tonight."

Mike began to walk towards the door, shoulder sagging again slightly. When he was pulled back, his head slamming against the floor. He hissed in pain, looking for his assaulter. He wore brown over his skeleton, twitching, his bones were made of steel and his name was Freddy. The bear grinned,"Thought you could get rid of me eh?" Mike kicked back, pressing against the wall,"Y-you talk?" Freddy grinned, twitching crazily,"I sing don't I? Your 'friend' Foxy talks, why should I be any different?"

Freddy loped forwards,eyes narrowing,"Now, I'm sure no-one will miss you, I'll be all fixed up and you'll just be another face in the crowd and then everything to return to normal, though we'll have another security guard to stuff." Mike growled,"If your going to kill me, just get it on with, I won't fight." Freddy shook his head, grabbing Mike by the leg,"Oh no, I have something special for you, ya know, as a gift for stabbing me in the neck with a screwdriver."

Mike squirmed, spitting insults as the bear took him into the shadows behind stage, his face pulled into a sick grin, his teeth rather obvious, the occasional twitch running through his body


	10. Let Foxy fix you all up

Mike woke up to the steely taste of blood, his own blood. He strained to look around, but he couldn't move his head, his hands were tied down behind him and his feet were completely numb. The sound of electricity crackled beside his ear and he winced, pulling away sharply. Freddy's glowing eyes appeared from the back of the room, his sickly smile shining through the darkness,"Hello Mike...I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now."

Mike hissed in pain,"Where are we? Y-you can't do this! The store will be opening soon! They'll hear us and you'll be shut down, you freak!" Freddy stepped forwards, beginning to twitch again as he sung softly, in a chilling tone,"Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me," Freddy picked up a wire and a piece of steel,"But frozen bones and sparking flames will always hurt you..."

Mike stuttered,"D-don't touch me!" Freddy smiled again, padding over so he shadowed the trapped man,"Don't worry, I wont be the one doing the 'surgery'." Mike gulped, looking around for his accomplice, shivers running down his spine, though it wasn't from the cold...

The sound of pawsteps approached,the owner of the paws obviously limping, following quickly behind was another set of feet, though these were fast and was in no discomfort from what Mike could hear. Foxy tumbled through the doorway falling face first onto the floor near Freddy's paws, he was shortly followed by Chica,"Got 'im Freddy."

Foxy was in a bad state, some more of his fur was missing, one paw was twisted at an awkward angle, his jaw was broken again and there were dents in his left leg and he had some wires sticking out of his mouth. Mike growled,"Your both monsters! He's done nothing to you!" Freddy snarled, kicking Mike against the wall and holding there till he heard a sickening crack,"He's done more then you can imagine!"

Mike cried out in pain, his head slamming against the rock wall, his ribs being pressed until they provided the sounds Freddy longed to hear. He shut his eyes screaming,"Fuck!" His breaths became raspy, each more painful then the last. Freddy grinned,"Not so tough after all, huh. Now, lets get Foxy to fix you alll up."

Foxy shook his head, growling,"Never! I'll never do it Freddy! He's my friend! Your just a big bully that has passed his time!" Freddy shrugged pushing Foxy over to Mike with his foot,"Then I'll help you do it." Freddy grabbed Foxy by the arm, forcing him to pick up the sparking cord and made him force it into Mike's arm. Mike screamed, the skin on his arm burning, the electricity running up and down his body till he fell limp, his breath extremely shallow. Foxy screeched,"No!" as Freddy began to force him to pick up the iron bar...

**Chapter 10 done! Woo. Also, should this be upgraded to M?**


	11. I'm so sorry

Foxy screeched loudly, trying to struggle away from the bear, though he was weaker then earlier and even then, the Bear had more chance of winning. Mike hung his head, pain still sizzling up and down his body, mouth slack jawed. Freddy pushed Foxy to the floor, pressing his paw against Foxy's head, pushing it hard against the floor, sneering,"Old aren't you Foxy? But you were older even before you were stuffed into that suit."

Foxy screeched louder as Freddy grabbed his newly repaired arm, twitching, and yanked it nearly off,"Oh Josh, what are you going to do? Die with your human 'friend' or behave and help us upgrade him?" Foxy snapped at Freddy's leg,"Don't call me that!" He kicked Foxy against the wall with the screech of metal against the steely floor,"Call you what? Josh? Sorry if you don't like the name, Josh. Oh, sorry did I just call you Josh?" Foxy growled, though defeat was beginning to surface in his eyes.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy," Freddy sneered, looking back at Chica,"Or will you need an upgrade too?" Foxy shook his head, muttering quietly,"I-I'll behave..." Freddy smiled, twitching as he threw the iron bar down at Foxy's paws,"Now, go help your 'friend'." Mike stirred slightly, seeing Foxy approaching with a bar, he smiled, thinking his friend was coming it help. How wrong he was.

Foxy padded up to Mike, crouching infront of him, whispering,"I'm so so sorry Mike, if I don't, they'll kill you and shut me down, I promise to try and not be too...harsh." Freddy's voice growled behind him,"Hurry up Furball, I want to hear the skin bag scream." Mike gulped,"Your not going to..?!" Foxy answered his question by stabbing the steel into Mike's leg, the sound of ripping flesh filling the room and blood hitting the floor. Foxy stood, shaking,"Will you let us go now?"

Freddy smiled, twitching,"As soon as you finish." Freddy rolled three more steel bars towards him, still smiling his sick smile. Mike opened his mouth to protest but it was changed into another scream as another steel bar pierced through his skin, this time his left leg, his skin stretching, nearly completely ripping. Mike screamed yet again, blood covering his legs and shirt, his vision fading in and out, pain going from completely numb to blazing. He screeched once more, shutting his eyes, the cackling of Chica and Freddy ringing in his ears, the soft cries of Foxy as he picked up another bar.

Mike sat up, gasping for air, preparing himself for another strike of piercing pain, but it never came. Mike blinked as strong arms pushed him back down, looking across to see a Doctor. She furrowed his eyebrows,"Your awake early." Mike stuttered, looking around the small, sterile room,"W-Where am I?" The Doctor sighed, rubbing her eyes impatiently,"The hospital." Mike nodded, everything coming back to him,"What happened?" The doctor flicked her hand impatiently,"You were found in the back of Freddy's, two steel bars in your legs, with that animatronic, Foxy I believe."

Mike nodded, looking across at her,"Well you must've done a good job, my legs feel fine." The Doctor raised an eyebrow then sighed, sitting down in a chair near the bed,"Mike, I have some bad news." Mike bit his lip, muttering to himself,'How can this get any worse?' She looked across at him,"We couldn't save your legs, they were too damaged. I'm so sorry."


	12. Author's note

**Hello everyone! Unfortunately, the story has hit a bump, The Pyromanical Misanthrope has a similar storyline, that unfortunately he had written first, but I had published my own before him, I would like to firmly tell you all not to flame because it's familiar. I will personally talk to anyone who does. Thank you all for paying attention, now since we need three lines of story, I'll just do something.**

I was only a 8 year old when it happened, or so I was told. I don't remember much, just screaming and the sound of squelching as something was forced into a small area. Some people call me strange, distant even sometimes corrupted, but I dunno, I call it being quiet. My mother had to pull me out of school after that, the principal telling her I was scaring the other children from my lack of blinking.

Even now, as I stand in the freezing cold, looking up at the place where it all supposedly happened, I don't feel a thing, no fear, no nothing, per normal. A bell rings loudly as I push open the door, looking around the empty store.

A man emerged from the back room, humming to himself. I clear my throat loudly, staring, yet again at him, unblinking as I sit on a chair. The man jumps, eyes widening when he sees the man in the chair,"Jason...Oh good boy, I haven't see you since the uh," The man rubbed the back of his neck, picking his words carefully,"Night." Jason stared at him, his dark chocolate brown eyes unwavering,"Hello Brock."

Brock laughed nervously,"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing around here? I thought you and your family moved to England?" Jason blinked, the only real sign of emotion,"Mum died, dad remarried and my Sister went to University." Brock blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes,"Uh, Sorry, I guess?"

Jason yawned, walking over to the drawn curtains and underwing them, studying Foxy before walking over to the animatronics,"Strange isn't it, you wouldn't think there would be space inside." Brock rubbed the back of his neck again, this time glaring at Jason,"If your looking for something, your not going to find anything here." Jason nodded, though he ran his hand over Bonnie's paw, searching for holes.

He swiftly turned, marching back over to Foxy,"Tell me, why's this one so...damaged?" Brock frowned walking over, and stuttering slightly,"Ah, Foxy. He's just gotten old I guess." Jason frowned, his dark grey hair falling over his face as he looked over Foxy's bare legs,"He could be easily repaired." Brock bit his lip slowly as he pulled the curtains shut again with a cold glare,"Suppose I could, though Foxy doesn't bring a crowd, so he doesn't earn his repairs."

Jason blinked rapidly,"How does a machine earn? It has no feelings, no desires, no nothing. It has nothing to earn. The only reason we have them is for our own desires, as they cannot have them." Brock shrugged, motioning to the door, running his nails through the front of his blue shirt,"We're not open yet Jason, come back later."

He shrugged, walking towards the door, noting to himself Brock's odd movement at the end of their conversation. Something was stirring in Jason's mind, something that had been forced back into his subconscious for a long time and it wanted it's freedom.


	13. Alone with his memories

Mike shook his head and quickly sat up, trying to feel his legs,"No...no! This can't be happening!" The doctor walked over and tried to push him down,"Sir, please calm down." Mike stared at her in amazement,"Calm down!? You expect me to calm down after finding I've lost both my legs!? I can't work anymore, I can't do anything!" She frowned,"It's not all that bad, I'm sure you'll be taken care of." Mike shook his head, pulling himself up and attempting to pull himself out of the bed,"You don't understand." She began to look concerned,"Sir, you must stay in bed."

Mike flicked a hand as too dismiss her and began to climb out, in a slow, painful descent to the floor. She pressed a button on the side of doorway and within 30 seconds two male nurses arrived in the room, walking swiftly over to Mike, one lifting him from the waist, the other from his arms. He struggled, though the drugs from the surgery were still in his system, making him drowsy. Mike sighed, giving in, looking extremely tired and old for his age, staring up at the peeling paint of the hospital ceiling

Foxy's eyes flickered open, finding himself in an unknown room. He sat up, the sound of all his mechanics starting up replacing the silence,"Where am I...?" He pushed himself so he was standing, brushing the dust from out of his fur. He groaned, remembering last night,"I'm so, so sorry Mike..." He looked over at the bloody corner where Mike had been and he narrowed his eyes,'Where's Mike...?' He froze, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, standing completely still.

Brock walked into the room, tripping over the 2 remaining steel bars, approaching Foxy slowly, face solemn. Foxy remained still, though his eyes followed Brock as he stalked around him, a small smile forming on Brock's face. Brock prodded Foxy on the chest,"You've took it too far Foxy, I know you can understand this." Foxy frowned, though he remained still.

Brock shrugged,"The department of Safety demands you be thrown out or burnt down, they offered me money if I do the latter one." He grinned,"It's time to rest Foxy, your remains can be made into your replacement, who knows who you'll become."

Foxy remained still, though his mind was far from still, thoughts echoed and bounced around his mind, all the things his done and the things he remembered from when he was human, he remembered his parents, his little sister, though most of it was blurred and distorted, it was all there. Brock turned and began to walk out of the room,"You'll be sent to the incinerator tomorrow evening," and with that, Foxy was alone once more with his memories.


	14. Where's your ID?

Mike sat in his wheel chair, infront of the now empty shop, digging through his pockets for the spare key. He managed to pull it out from it's corner and tucked it into the lock, pushing the door open and wheeling himself in. He looked up at the clock, 5:30,'Huh,' he turned, locking the door,'Brock shut up early...' He wheeled over to pirate cove, weaving through the tables to reach Foxy's curtains. He pulled them open, only to be met with an empty area apart from a message, scratched into the floorboards. Mike pulled himself out of his wheel chair, up onto the stage, growling,"Stupid legs..."

He crawled over, on his hands, managing to pull himself up so he was sitting. He narrowed his eyes, trying to read the scratchy writing,'Dear Mike, I'm so so sorry, but I'll pay the price, I'm being melted down tomorrow,' Mike shook his head, sitting back, the rest of the note unreadable. He shook his head, pulling himself back to the seat and pulling himself up into his wheel chair.

'What to do...' He sighed, gazing over to the three animatronics on the stage, narrowing his eyes. He wheeled quickly over to the door, unlocking it and pushing through, locking it behind him and beginning to wheel away from the store, muttering to himself,"I dread for any thief that tries to enter this store."

Mike scrunched his nose, cars whizzing past, heart thudding in his throat. His arms ached from the constant use, his throat burned from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. He wheeled forward, pushing open the glass door labeled,"Vipintine city trash incinerator." He took a deep breath, brushing down his clothing and wheeling forward,"Hello?" He was in a small room, a small, neat desk near the corner, two seats near the doorway and a small plant near the door to the back room.

He walked over to the desk where a man was sitting, he was wearing a neat suit and had his hair combed back neatly,"Yes?" Mike put on his most charming smile and wheeled over,"I'm Sam, from Freddy's, I'm the vice manager and I believe there was a mistake, Foxy, one of our mascots, were sent here I believe. We want him back." The man behind the desk raised any eyebrow,"I'm sorry sir, we need proof, an ID, an paycheck, anything to identify you as a employe."

Mike winced, digging through his pocket and pulling out the keys,"This are for the store." The man took it, inspecting it carefully then shrugged, dropping the key into his lap,"It's in the back room, glad to get rid of it honestly, gives me the creeps." Mike wheeled over to the door, reaching to open it then pushing himself through into the blazing hot room.

It was dimly lit, filled with trash, large and small. At the back of the room was a giant furnace, belching out heat. He the familiar shape of Foxy, though he was lying still on the ground, right near the furnace. Mike wheeled quickly forward, narrowing his eyes as he approached, coughing. It indeed was Foxy, but something was wrong. Foxy's face was completely bare of fur, his legs bent from the heat, one of his eyes were missing and, well, even when Mike shook him, the only reply he got was the sound of electricity crackling in the air.


	15. You'll see soon enough

Mike shook his head, slowly slumping out of his chair to sit beside the unmoving Foxy,"W-What did they do to you?" He turned Foxy over so he was on his back and even though, without his fur on his face on, his appearance would scare many, Mike did not flinch, he simply sat, staring numbly at the robot. He didn't feel the heat that belched out of the machine that was currently enveloping him, whirling around and around him, he did not feel the cold of the stone floor or from Foxy's metal parts. All he felt was a blazing pain that ripped and tore at his insides, threatening to pour out in a manner of emotions.

Mike didn't know how many hours he sat there with him, all he knew was that he had failed his only friend. Finally he pulled himself up into his wheel chair, not taking his eyes off Foxy in-case he magically came back to life. Mike turned away, wheeling towards the cargo mover when the sound of machinery whirring to life began to hum softly behind him.

Mike turned as fast as the rubbery wheels of his seat would allow him to, looking over at the now active body of Foxy,"W-where am I...?" Mike smiled broadly, pushing himself forward,"Foxy! Your awake! I thought you deactivated.." His smile faded, looking over the tattered body of his friend. Foxy waved his paw weakly, speech slurred,"Take more then that to kill a pirate." Foxy stared at him in surprise, then flattened his ears in shame, looking at the ground,"Y-your legs...you need a wheelchair n-now?"

Mike nodded sadly, gritting his teeth,"We need to get out of here Foxy." Foxy nodded, standing slowly, grabbing a metal bar for support. Mike wheeled over, picking up Foxy's face mask,"We'll need you to put this on." Foxy nodded, taking it from him and pulling it on, ripping it slightly as he did. He turned to Mike,"But how are you going to explain a giant robot walking on the streets?" Mike smiled, wheeling over to a shelf containing items unseen from Foxy's viewpoint,"I have an idea."

Foxy whined,"I don't like this Mike, it's...strange." Foxy was certainly a sight to see, from the waist up Foxy seemed completely normal, but, to hide his bare legs and feet, they were wrapped in silver sheets of iron and had a marking on the side, written neatly with a permanent pen,'Disabledhelpers co' Mike whispered,"Just remember, your the new model of The Disabled helper's co children edition model, to entertain disabled children." Foxy nodded, though he whispered back,"It would have helped my appearance if you fixed my jaw first."

Mike looked across at the passing cars, getting strange stares and the occasional honk,"We're nearly there." Foxy tilted his head,"Where are we going?" Mike stared ahead,"You'll see soon enough."


	16. Final chapter

They continued on until they finally turned into a small street, tucked into a small corner of the city, a very quiet place. Mike began to slowly push himself further down the street to the disgrace of the tidy little area. Mike's house. Foxy gulped, looking at the small wrecked house, if you could it that,"You live here?" Mike nodded, scuffing his wheels on the pavement,"I know it's not much but-" Foxy cut in,"I think it has a certain charm." The animatronic fox looked down at his friend, eyes twinkling. Mike smiled then frowned,"Well, I don't think you'll say that when we get inside." The large fox shrugged, plodding over slowly with Mike following behind, concern obvious on his face. Mike pulled out his key, fitting it into the keyhole and pushing the door open with his shoulder, Foxy padded inside, nearly tripping over the bucket, having to flatten his ears in order to not scrape them across the ceiling. "Hole in the roof." Mike sighed pushing the bucket aside, letting Foxy recover and stumble away before he pushed it back idly and headed towards the dark room that he called the kitchen Foxy was waiting for him, sitting down on the floor,"It's nice." Mike snorted,"You've never been outside of that pizzeria, have you Foxy?" He shook his head, looking up at Mike. He felt a twinge of guilt, of course his friend had never been out of the pizzeria, he had never seen anything much, apart from when they were returning from the place that had nearly been Foxy's final resting place. He slowly began to wheel over to Fox,"This is what is normally call a dump." Foxy began, twitching his tail, an odd intelligence behind his eyes,"So what's the plan Mike, I can't go back to Freddy's and neither can you, the gang would get both of us." Mike slowly pulled himself off the chair, planning to sit down next to his friend,"I really don't know Foxy." Mike didn't dare utter his worries aloud and just lent back, careful not to pull Foxy's tail in the process."I'll tell you what Foxy." The large fox looked at him, head tilted,"What's that Mike?" Mike scratched the bottom of his neck, looking at the peeling paint on the roof,"My legs hurt like hell." He chuckled softly, then looked over at Foxy, who had quickly turned his attention elsewhere,"Can we not talk about that Mike?" Mike still doesn't know what caused him to say such venomous words that day, the tiredness, the grief, the worries? But either way, it was something that he could never take back, no matter how hard he tried.

"This is your fault Foxy." Mike suddenly spat, glaring at the Fox's side. He was unaware of the anger that was growing inside him, bubbling angrily, clawing and biting to spill out."All your fault, my disability, my poverty, my sleepless nights-" Mike was suddenly cut short by Foxy's paw clamping over his mouth, eyes burning into his,"It's not my fault. Why would you even say that?!" Mike growled in frustration, thrusting Foxy's paw off,"It is. You wanna know why? Remember that bite of '87? Yeah? Well-" Foxy's face twisted into pain of the mention of that incident,"Mike don't." Mike spat, ignoring his friend's plea,"That man lived in agony for the rest of his life! His son couldn't provide for his mother or father because his family was believed cursed! That man died in the middle of the night, screaming, his wife shaking, her hand in his, his son standing in the doorway, seeing everything! That man was my father!"Foxy's face of pain suddenly changed into that of surprise, Mike's final words ringing in his ears,"W-what?" Mike suddenly realised what he said,"F-foxy, I-I'm...I-I didn't mean..." The fox stared at him, then looked away, kicking back against the floor from Mike. The anger that had stirred in Mike had suddenly turned into cold regret, making Mike pull himself back onto his chair. Foxy looked away from Mike and stood, his ears scraping up against the roof. "Why did you keep this from me.." Foxy's voice was cold, completely void of feelings, exactly like you would expect a robot's voice to sound like. Mike stuttered, groping for a way to take it back,"F-foxy I'm so so-" Foxy turned to look at Mike, his turn to look terrifying, anger blazing away in the way he moved, the way he looked at Mike, he snarled,"Just answer the question..." Mike gulped, not seeing his friend, only a cold machine, a broken machine, a machine that could kill and would kill,"The whole time."/"Foxy nodded, his anger lessening,"Makes sense." Mike nodded hopefully, wheeling closer. Foxy looked over, anger melting faster then ever,"I'm sorry Mike." Mike frowned,"What for? It was me." Foxy smiled, plodding over and sitting down. /div  
"Mike sat close to his friend, their chatter now quite loud and rambunctious, they're current topic being how scared the manager would be if he had Mike's place, well former place. Foxy sighed, content. Mike chuckled softly to himself,"Hey Foxy?" Foxy blinked, shuffling to become more comfortable,"Yeah?" Mike smiled,"I have an idea, that I think you'll like. A little,"Fuck you" to the gang." Foxy smiled,"Go on."

Mike pushed the door to Freddy's open, grinning almost as wide as all the kids that were enjoying their pizza and playing around with their friends. Mike pulled out the camera he had stolen, because, obviously, he didn't have the money. He placed it down in one of the brakes in the wall, and angled it so it was pointed at the gang, pressed record. He waltzed towards the gang, making sure he was in view of many people, just as a precaution. Mike announced quite loudly,"Chicka needs feeding! Freddy needs to be redressed and Bonnie, well he just needs a lotta hugs!" He smiled victoriously as the kids eagerly came rushing over prodding, pulling and climbing all over the statues. He sat back, watching the kids shove pizza into Chicka's mouth, wiping their greasy hands over her. He then turned his attention to Bonnie, who stood rather alone apart from the occasional kid. But the thing that brought joy to Mike was the sound of Freddy's fur ripping as kids groped at him. Mike quickly stood and ran over to the camera and pressed stop, jogging out as fast as he could without looking suspicious, then continued home to the waiting Foxy.

Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with me the whole way. Oh and, I'm doing a sequel! :D For now, Blood out/strong/div


End file.
